The goddess next door
by Rebeliz777
Summary: You know you'll never be able to look at another girl the same way, you'll never be able to be in a relationship without thinking about the thirty one year old woman who took your virginity on summer break before your senior year, you'll never love anyone else the way you love Rachel. 17g!p Quinn and 31 year old Rachel.


**Hi! Seventeen g!p Quinn and 31 year old Rachel. Smut you said? Enjoy lovelies. **

**THE GIRL NEXT DOOR**

You ring the bell and look around, no one is outside, no kids are playing on the streets and not a single neighbor can be seen. You hear a dog barking and when you're about to turn around the door swings open.

Rachel is wearing a white open robe, revealing the lingerie she has on; a red bra and matching tong. You lose your breath for a second and then you lick your lips at the sexiness in front of you.

You've seen her naked far too many times before during the summer but every time you come and she opens the door with a new outfit -you know she bought just for you to fuck her with that much force- you wish things were different, but you refuse to think about those things at the moment.

You walk inside and she takes two steps back while you kick the door close behind your back, she has curled her long and brown hair and now it's falling down her shoulders, her lips are shining with pink lipstick and her skin looks so inviting that your hands itch to touch her almost immediately.

She has that dirty smirk on her lips and she bites her bottom one, tempting you and smiling at you. You know you make her feel younger and it makes you happy that you are able to make her feel that way; you give her life a little spice.

"That jacket looks good on you" you will never get tired of hearing her voice, the desire that pours out of her mouth when she talks to you.

You decide not to answer her since she is the one that got you the jacket in the first place, she knows it looks good on you; she bought it because she liked it on you and you are just happy to do as she says.

"Drop the robe" she bites her lip harder at your command, and you imagine the same teeth sliding down your dick. You're already hard and your breathing is starting to come out in little desperate gasps but you watch as she slides the robe down her tan shoulders and you drop you jacket to the floor with a bit too much force making her giggle in the process.

She lets out a squeak when you pick her up and sit her on the counter in the kitchen and you bury your face in her boobs, you push aside the red bra and you suck on her nipples, you squeeze them and bite her, you don't want to waste your time with her.

Her hands are buried in your hair and you know you're being rough but she's moaning and rocking into you and you discovered that she likes it rough on your second encounter so no harm is being done.

You take off your shirt and then rip off her tong in your blinding eagerness; you smirk when you notice the wet patch on the item but you don't waste any time and lower your pants and your boxers to your knees in one fast motion.

She's already spread her legs and is just waiting for you to penetrate her, which you do immediately.

"God" she groans as her hands grip your biceps and you freeze because you know you'll never be closer to her than right now and you love it.

You know you'll never be able to look at another girl the same way, you'll never be able to be in a relationship without thinking about the thirty one year old woman who took your virginity on summer break before your senior year, you'll never love anyone else the way you love Rachel and you know it.

"Mmmm" she whines as she looks down between your bodies where you're buried nine inches deep inside of her, her brow is furrowed and it's an ego buster for you because you know you're too big for her, just as she seems to be chocking you from within because she is _so tight_.

"Take it off" you say and she is quick to drop the bra behind her back. She throws her hair back and rests her body on her hands and closes her eyes, giving you all the control you aim and want.

You start to thrust in a wild pace; you don't give her time to breathe or think on anything that's not your dick or your eyes, you stare while you give it to her, her boobs bounce with each pound as you squeeze her hips and gain more force to fuck her with.

Sweet is dripping down the sides of your face and her body is shining with it as well, she's squeezing her breasts and you smirk, knowing that she's dying for your hands to touch her but you are refusing. You love to watch her losing her mind.

"You like it?" you ask, knowing well that she does but you love to hear it coming out in moans and she closes her eyes tight and her mouth opens so wide as you thrust harder and harder, making your skin clap and the wet sounds of your juices resound in the empty house.

"Fuck, yesss! God, Quinn!" you love it.

Her voice is amazing and this time your right hand travels up her body and you smile when she holds onto your wrist for dear life and takes your hand to her mouth and sucks on your middle and ring finger.

She feels so good around you and you are trying so hard to stay focus but she's sucking on your fingers and she's moaning so loud, she's whining and you know she's hurting a little bit because she is so tiny and her pussy is so tight and it feels like she's suffocating your dick but it's so fucking sexy that you love it, just like you love everything about her.

Your thick cock is aching for release but you are holding back and her moans are reaching a new level which just makes you even happier to be the one inside of her, she keeps whining and little yells are starting to get into the mix, a clear prove that she's close.

You push your fingers inside her mouth and you laugh when she gags but you keep pounding on her, you're picturing her gagging on your cock and you both know it.

"Jerk" she spits out but then you push your hips particularly harder and you smile when she screams her agony.

"Slut" you say and bring down the same fingers that were on her mouth to her ass.

"No no no no no" she frantically begs as she feels your fingers on the crack of her butt but you smirk because she knows it's going to happen no matter how bad she begs. She shakes her head and makes eye contact with you begging you to stop but it only makes you want to do it harder and so you do.

You push your fingers inside her tight hole in a rough way and this time her scream echoes around the house and she falls back on the counter, her head hanging on the other side of the counter, her pussy squeezing your dick and her asshole your fingers.

She's coming so hard and you feel her shaking and her moans are the sexiest thing ever, her pussy in shocking your dick with the force of her orgasm and you close your eyes squeezing her waist as you keep thrusting because you're far from done yet.

"Don't pass out on me yet, you can sleep later baby" you say as you spread her legs further apart to the point where you know that it has to hurt but she doesn't stop you and you pick up your pace and slam harder inside of her.

She's moaning again, groaning and squeezing her boobs, biting her bottom lip, trying to close her legs and hug you with them but you are not letting her.

You are in control.

You're giving it to her with no sense of rhythm at all anymore, you just want to get off and if she happens to come again then good for her.

"_Quinn Quinn Quinn_" your name starts to fall out of her mouth like a mantra and it's enough to push you over the edge and make you spill your essence inside of her.

She didn't come again but you don't have the energy or the erection anymore to care so you just lay on top of her to catch your breath, you're still standing so it's barely your upper half that makes contact with her naked body but it's enough to gain that calmness that only she can provide you with.

Her hands find your scalp and she runs her fingers on your hair, her nails scratching your scalp softly and you love the feeling, and you just enjoy the soft skin of her stomach on your cheek, she's also trying to catch her breath and her legs are finally hugging you and you just love everything about her and this moment.

You run your hands on her sides, caressing her, letting her know that all that was done was in good fun and she keeps running her fingers on your hair and scratching your scalp, letting you know that she is aware and that she enjoyed it.

When you pull out of her you chuckle at the sight of your cum mixed together and slipping out of her abused pussy. You caress her inner thighs and kiss her belly before resting your chin there and looking up you smile at her because she's been watching you for a while now.

"Hey, Mrs. Fabray" you say with a hint of playfulness in your voice and Rachel huffs but she laughs with you anyway.

"It's Mrs. Lopez, Quinn" you shove her playfully and she hums. You know she's not your wife but, doesn't it sound so good? Mrs. Fabray?

It does, it sounds awesome in your ears, even better than her real name.

"I think Mrs. Fabray suits you better" you say your rezoning and she pretends to think hard for a second, even furrows her brow and then she shakes her head but has a sweet smile on her lips and it warms your heart to see her smiling.

"I think _you_ suit me better" she says and your smile grows impossibly bigger.

"Damn right" you say and you kiss her belly again, she sits on the counter and at this point you're forced to move back and away from her so she can do it.

You help her down and she wraps her arms around your neck to give you a proper kiss, which you eagerly return because if there is something you're addicted to (besides being inside of Rachel) are Rachel's lips.

Your hands touch every inch of her back and you feel her shiver and moan in your mouth when you find her ass and squeeze her cheeks and you send up a prayer thanking to whoever is listening for your stamina because you're hard again and you know she can feel it.

"Already?" she asks, pulling back and looking down, only to chuckle and shake her head. You can't believe how comfortable you are with her eyes on you while your pants and Batman boxers are pulled around your ankles.

"Don't act too surprised" you say before you grab a hold of her thighs and lift her up, you walk two steps before you push her body against the kitchen wall.

"It's cold" she adorably whines and laughs when you kiss her neck, her legs hug your back while her hands reach for your cock and her pussy.

You stop kissing her to watch what she's doing. She's opening her lips with two fingers and the other hand is full with your dick and she pulls you to her, rubs your penis on her dripping lips and then you see how your thick and large -almost painfully hard- dick disappears inch by inch inside of her.

You both hiss at the feeling, you are still sensitive from your last orgasm and by the look on Rachel's face she's feeling sore but she takes you without complain and you start to thrust as she holds onto your shoulders and helps you to fuck her better.

Her boobs are still the best view for you and you stare at them while she bounces on your dick and screams your name and a bunch of obscenities while you rock your hips and fuck her with all you've got.

"You're so sexy" you're out of breath and your arms are burning because you're practically carrying her and supporting her weight as she jumps on top of you but you can't complain. You'd never.

"Fuck, you're so deep, _so deep_" she moans and lets out a yell when you thrusting. You look up and find her eyes staring at you.

Her stare is so strong, so piercing and her hands cup your cheeks and somehow you know that you are not just a fuck for her, she has feelings for you, you know it.

You thrust faster and you watch her furrowing and her mouth hangs open in a silent scream, she's holding her breath as she gets closer and you gain force and speed. You don't break eye contact and she leans in resting her forehead on yours, her hands still cupping your face and she comes.

"Quuiiiinnnnn!" she screams your name at the top of her lungs and arcs her back on the wall while you hold her tight not wanting her to fall out of your arms.

Your erection is painful at this point but you know you still have a ten good minutes to fuck her so you pull out and carry her in your arms and walk outside the kitchen and into the living room.

"You're so sexy when you come, so beautiful baby" you say as you put her down and she caresses your face in a loving way.

"I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" she chuckles and you just stare at her. You kiss her softly and you pull her closer with your hands on her waist, she is smaller than you, softer than you, more delicate and better in every single way you can think off.

She pulls back and her eyes travel south, when she looks back up she has an eyebrow raised at you and you smile innocently, silently asking her for permission to do what you want.

"Oh, I don't know Quinn" she says and now she's furrowing for a whole different reason "Last time you did it I couldn't even sit without hurting, you're so big" she says and for some reason her statement makes you smile. The thought of her not being able to sit properly because of you makes you feel proud and your ego is shooting up to the sky.

"Come on Rach, just a little bit, just a minute, I promise" you beg knowing that once you're in you'll beg some more for her to let you stay.

"I don't know" she says and you can tell that she really doesn't want to but last time you did it she came so hard and even passed out in your arms. You know she liked it.

"Please" you beg some more and pouting a little bit the way you know she finds irresistible and impossible to say no to, "please" you say again and she huffs but the smile on her face tells you that she's not really upset.

"That's not fair, you know I can't say no to that adorable pout" she says and you think that with the size of your erection that's very much present, adorable is the last word you would use to describe yourself at the moment.

She nods and wraps her arms around your neck and you meet her lips with your own, moaning when she sucks your tongue and caress the back of your neck with her slender fingers.

Your hips thrust involuntarily and she pulls back, licks her lips and nods her head. You take her hand and as you walk her closer to the back of the large couch you have to hold yourself from jumping your way there.

She's smiling adorably at you and you peck her lips before you put your hands on her hips and turn her around and push her down and over the back of the couch.

Her body is a freaking pedestal, she is so fucking perfect that you can't keep your hands away and run them on her beautiful back, slide down her waist and the round of her hips.

You kiss her column up and when you get to her neck, you suck right below her left ear making her shiver and rock her hips back, silently telling you that she needs you.

You stand up straight again and you caress her butt and plan your way in, you reach down right to her pussy and collect both of your remaining juices and you use them to lubricate her asshole and your dick.

Her hands are gripping the sides of the couch and you know she's impatient so you don't make her wait and you line yourself, opening her cheeks with your hands you push inside.

"Fuck" she whimpers as you slide inside using extra force to push in because she is so much tighter from here and for a doubtful second you believe that you won't fit in this time.

"Oh yes" she moans when you're in to the hilt and your thighs grace hers. You don't move for a couple of seconds, just enjoying the feeling of being enveloped by her in such a strong grip.

"It hurts" she says and her voice actually sounds out of breath.

"You want me to pull out?" you ask, knowing the answer and willing to do as she says, as soon as she says it

"Yes" she whispers and you want to beg but you don't, instead you pull out slowly and walk back to the kitchen, you find her tong on the floor and you pick it up quickly, wipe your dick with it and practically run back to the living room, where she's standing and waiting for you with a questioning look on her face.

"Had to wipe it off" you say motioning to your raging erection and she nods, understanding but you don't give her much time to think as you grab her the same way you grabbed her before and bend her over the back of couch and enter her pussy from behind in one clean thrust.

"Fuck!" she screams and her knuckles turn white from how hard she's holding to the cushions.

"I'm sorry baby" you whisper in her ear as you reach to her front and squeeze her breasts with both of your hands and you thrust inside of her with all your force "I'll never ask for it again" you promise and she hums her agreement.

"Fuck Quinn!" she whimpers and reaching her hands back she pulls your hair with one and grasps your hips with the other.

"I love you Rachel" you say in her ear and you feel her walls clamping down around you and you let go too.

"Fuck Quinn Quinn, oh Quinn, mmmm Quinn" she keeps moaning as you shake and empty yourself on her.

You thrust a little more, just enjoying the aftershocks and riding your orgasms as you plant lovingly kisses on her neck and shoulder blades.

You pull out your flaccid member from her and with shaky legs you walk around the large couch and lay on it and watch your lover's face as she can't move from the position you left her in, bend over the back of the couch.

Her forehead is shining with sweat and she's biting her bottom lip, eyes shut tight, her hair almost forming a curtain in front of her face and she still looks like a goddess, the goddess that lives next door from your house.

When she opens her eyes after a good twenty seconds you see her freak out a little when she doesn't feel you and when her eyes fall on you, you smile and she shakes her head at you.

"Come here" you say and help her get over and lay on top of you with her head on your chest and your arms around her. You kiss the top of her head and she takes a deep breath.

"I love you too" she says after a couple of minutes of just laying with you and your heart does this weird thing that only happens when you're with her and the smile on your face is hurting your jaw but you can't stop it and you only feel like smiling wider because she just said that she loves you, for the first time and it sounds better than all those times when you've imagined it.

"Let's go to your room?" you propose and you feel her shaking and you know she's laughing.

"Baby" she whines and now you're chuckling too "I don't think I can take it anymore" she says and even though you still have a couple of more rounds to offer and entertain her with, you decide to honor your promise and don't push for more.

"I just want to cuddle with you in your bed" you say and she looks up, resting her chin on the valley of your breasts.

"I want to cuddle with you too" she says and she lifts herself up to kiss you and her pussy slides against your dick and you feel yourself starting to harden.

"Ah, what the hell, might as well" she says before she stands up, takes your hand and leads you upstairs where you know you'll end up taking her again.

….

**Thanks for reading. **

**I'm sorry if this fic lacked depth and context but I didn't want to mix things up too much. **


End file.
